Don't Doubt Her
by Chloe the Walrus
Summary: Hi guys this is my second story. It's about River and the Doctor,and an adventure they have. Some choice words but nothing very serious. Mental image turned story, so I hope you like it. Chapter 3 is now up! As always, please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Intro

A/N- Hi everyone! This is my second story so yay for that! Anyway, this story comes from a lunchtime geek conversation about River and a rocket launcher. So this starts out sort of around that image. For you, Kaytie Bee!

Don't Doubt Her

The Doctor knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS. The small village he had landed in had an aura of unrest that he easily felt. Adjusting his bowtie, he set off to find the cause of the disruption. After walking about four blocks, he came to the only stone building in the village.

He heard it before he felt it, and he felt it before he saw it. He heard a loud **BOOM**, he then felt a shockwave, and then he saw one of the beautiful stained glass windows explode in a fireball of flame and broken glass. As the smoke started to clear, the Doctor saw a figure. 'Oh, Rassilon,' he thought. He already knew who it was.

River Song, in all her glory, stood in the burnt and mangled window frame. She wore the same dress from when she had last regenerated, and hefted on her shoulder… was a duo-rocket launcher. "Hello Sweetie!" she said saucily. The Doctor's facial expressions flashed quickly, from surprise, to joy, to sadness. He looked at the burnt and burning buildings surrounding the stone building. He slowly swiveled his head back to River, his expression one of pure anger and hatred.

His true self.

"What the hell have you DONE?" he screamed at her. The smug expression left her face in an instant. "What have I done? I just got here! I know as much as you do! Besides, I would never so something like this!" Suspicious relief flooded the Doctor's face. "Do you have any remote idea what happened? And where is everyone?" River slipped the launcher off of her shoulder and jumped down to stand in front of the Doctor. A few feet separated them. "I honestly don't know. My vortex manipulator took me to that hill over there and I got here just as the city blew up in flames. I ran down to check on anyone, and saw my rocket launcher and picked it up. I didn't hear anything except everything burning. I came in here to see if anyone was still here. And then I heard the TARDIS materialize. Then you showed up." She smiled and poked him lightly in the chest. He smiled and caught her hand as she pulled it away. His expression softened then. "It's been a while." He paused, looking over his gorgeous wife. "How did you get out of Stormcage? I usually have to come and get you." River chuckled lightly. "Sweetie, you know I can take care of myself! Perfectly we-.." The Doctor had stopped her by pulling her so that her face was inches from his.

"Come with me. I know you 'killed' me, but as the victim, I forgive you. Come with me and never see a rainy day ever again. I'm lonely and I want to be able to look at your beautiful face when I wake up in the morning, and not every few months. Help me, River."

She stepped back a few paces. Her face held so many expressions. Happiness, bewilderment, but most of all, sad denial. The Doctor was concerned for her, and frankly, he was scared. "I can't. You know that. It would mess up our timelines. I want to, believe me…" She looked at her feet, tears threatening to fall. She was jerked up be the Doctor. "You can't leave me again, River! Every minute I'm not with you I feel like I want to die! Please…" He was shaking her shoulders and wore an expression and of pure, frantic desperation. "Please…" His face was softening into one of loss and his grip on her shoulders loosened. A moment later, he dropped to his knees in front of River. Bowing his head, he began to weep.

River had never seen him break like this before break like this before. And she absolutely hated it. "Hey," she spoke as calming and soothingly as possible. "I'm here. We have to take advantage of the times we have together. You think that I don't wish that you were with me in prison? I'm just as lonely as you are! You get to see so many different things, while all I get to do is look out into a storm and out into a damn hallway 24/7!" The Doctor looked up at her then. His tear stained face matched hers as she finished speaking. She turned around and scratched something into the dusty ground behind her. She then stood, and turned around to face him, and she began to cry again. She lifted the wrist with her vortex manipulator on it. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. She pressed a button and disappeared into a cloud of smoke and electricity. He bowed his head.

**FINIS**

Well, um, that's not how I thought it would end but alright then. Next chapter will be up in a few days. So yeah! Thanks for reading, and please review! Also check back for the next chapter. Thank You!


	2. River's POV

A/N- Ok, didn't expect one mental image to go like that. Leave it to my mind to make that into a longer story. New plan: this chapter is River's POV, next one the Doc's POV, and then the last one is a surprise. =D.

Chapter 2

River materialized in her prison cell. "Home sweet home," she noted darkly. She remembered the Doctor's face as she dematerialized; terror, and utter loneliness. Tears came back as she thought of this. She realized in horror what she had done; she had left him when he was at his lowest point. She sat down on the cold, hard bed in her cell and put her head in her hands. 'You stupid idiot!' she chastised herself. 'He was hurting and all you could do is run away!' She was fighting back tears now. She realized something that made the tears leave her eyes and hit her head on the bunk above hers. "I'm turning into him!" she said out loud. She stood up slowly, rubbing her head. She then started to pace the short length of her cell.

She paced slowly at first, thoughts racing about her precious Doctor. What was he doing? How was he doing? What had she done? One thought halted all the others. What if he was dead? He could have gone somewhere and not cared what happened. She ran into the wall when this occurred to her. She turned around and slumped to the floor. He could be dead (again), and it (again) would be her fault. A horrified expression crept its way onto her face. Dead. Her precious Doctor, in all his glory and childishness and, her entire reason for living. She lived for the days when she would see him. She thought he wouldn't die again; he would want me to be happy. But she had seen him when he was angry, and she knew fully well what he was capable of when he was angry. But she thought about another factor that was equally important.

What was he capable of when he was suicidal?

She had never seen him break like that. She had never seen his inner demons like she had today. 'Then again,' she thought, 'he's never honestly seen mine. Sure, he's seen me upset and angry, but never my demons.' She thought on that topic for a few minutes. She heard sobbing, and it took her a few minutes to figure out that it was her who was making the noise. It all came crashing down at her at once. Her relationship, her upbringing… her Doctor. She, River Song or Melody Pond, crying over him. 'He would have said gotcha,' she thought sadly. She laid her head between her knees and cried.

It had been a long time coming. Ever since the wedding, things just hadn't been right. He had been treating her differently, like she was more fragile. She had told him many a time; just because they were married she wasn't any different than before. He was trying, and she knew that. But he was the Doctor, not a romantic. She had caught him at insanely late hours of the night in the library, reading books and articles, trying to learn. She had clued, experience is key, but he had shied away more than a few times. There had been some nights that he had agreed, and those had been great evenings. She cried for the nights that he shied away, the nights he agreed, the nights she spent alone in Stormcage, the nights she laid alone, with him off in the library, the days he said he would come but he didn't, the times he hurt her, on purpose or not.

Most of all, she cried for them. How screwed up their relationship was, how she always had to wait for him, how, no matter what they did, they would hurt each other over and over again. Hurt. That was their relationship. They hurt each other, whether it be on purpose or not, all the time. There were some good days every once in a while too. She cried for her Doctor. She cried for herself. She. Just. Cried.

-Two Hours Later-

River sits with her back against the wall in her cell. She had gone quiet now, after hours of sobbing. A guard walks past her cell. "Are you alright, Miss Song?" he asked quietly. She looked up. Her hair was in more of a mess than usual, her makeup smeared all down her face. "Can I have some water to drink and to wash up a bit?" Her voice was still shaky and she was shocked at how vulnerable and weak she sounded. The guard scurried away to get her supplies. 'He's a nice guard,' she thought. She stood up slowly and stretched her legs. Her legs were sore from sitting in a weird position for so long. The guard then returned with her water and a concerned facial expression. "Miss Song," he said cautiously. "Is there anything else I can do to help you? I can get away with a bit more, since I'm new and all." River looked up at him then. All the makeup was off of her face, and it was absolutely glowing.

She looked closer at the guard. No, not the Doctor. 'Why would he come back for me anyway?' "Why do you have such an interest in helping me? Do you know who I am, or what I've done?" Her anger had surfaced as she finished saying this. He held his ground firmly. "I know who you are. You're Melody Pond, killer of the famous last Lord of Time, the Doctor. I know you, Miss Song. We learn about you first in training." He unlocked her cell door and stepped inside.

He reached outside the bars, locked the cell, and then threw his keys out of reach. He then turned around, and his eyes held something strange in them. Delight, smugness… and lust. River quirked an eyebrow at this. She decided to play innocent. "Why did you do that?" she asked lightly. He didn't hear a word she said. He was instead dragging his eyes lazily up her slender form, appearing to be mapping out every curve in its wake. She was getting impatient with this guard. "Hey!" The guard looked up from his intense study of her chest. "I don't know who the hell put you up to this, but you can't just walk in here thinking I'm some sort of eye candy that you can eat up!" She was straight up pissed off with this guard now. With the same dirty look in his eyes, he began to saunter his way over to River. The angry expression quickly left her face as he walked closer to her. She backed up until she hit the back wall of her cell. As she did, the guard quickly pressed to her front.

"Don't fight us, Miss Song," he said huskily into her ear. Her breathing was speeding up, and it felt so wrong. It should be the Doctor breathing and kissing on her neck, not some creepo guard. "Damn my sensitivity," she thought. He then bit hard on her shoulder joint, making her gasp and moan quietly. She could feel the guard smile against the mark he had made. This had to stop, and now. She went to push him away, only to discover that her wrist had been secured to a chain loop against the wall. "What the…" She pulled against the handcuffs. She looked up at the guard, her eyes filled with fear and innocence. "Please don't do this. I know what I've done and I'm sorry!" The guard grabbed her roughly by the throat, pushing her back to the wall.

"What the hell are you trying to do with my wife?"

**FINIS**

Ok, that's done. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy the last few days. Happy mommy=Happy House. SO yeah! The traffic on this is 150, but one review? I love you all so **please** take one minute to review. They make my day! Thanks and Chapter 3 will be up as soon as it's finished. Writing in River's POV is much easier than writing in the Doc's. Check back in a few days and thanks for reading!


	3. Doc's POV

A/N- You'd think that writing for the Doctor's point of view would be easy, but for me, maybe not! I've worked hard on this chapter, and it might be a bit weird at the end because there's a point where I'm writing by thought because it's not finished, but yeah. Nothing like River's but still good. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Gone. She had just turned right around and left him thee, on his knees, crying in front of her. 'She's turning into me,' he thought glumly. He stood up slowly, stretching his legs. He had holes at the knees where the rubble and rough gravel had cut though the fabric. He looked through the broken window that River had blown up and looked at the inside of the building. The artwork covering the walls was crazy good, with women in sleek dresses, and one picture showing a striking resemblance to River. 'Wait,' he thought, "That is her!" He hopped through the window to closer examine the painting of his beloved wife. She was wearing a beautiful dark forest green dress that was form-fitting until about mid-thigh where it flayed out into a ballroom-style gown. Her blue-green eyes were bright and seemed to sparkle. She was wearing matching earrings and a necklace made of jade, in the shape of small circles. 'Wait,' he looked closer. They weren't circles, they were Gallifreyan symbols. To be specific, his name.

He had seen her wearing the necklace for a split second some days when he visited her in Stormcage. She would always take it off as soon as he materialized. 'But why wouldn't she want me to see it?' he thought. This thought greatly bothered him. He hadn't seen it when he would take her to a dinner or when they went on adventures. He shook his head quickly. 'I shouldn't be worrying about one little necklace,' he said reassuringly to himself. 'I have more important things to worry…about.' He realized in that moment that he only had only one other thing to worry about; River herself. He already knew why she had left.

She didn't know how to help him.

That killed him. He knew River pretty well, and he knew very well that she hated the all-around general idea and definition of weakness. Through her rough upbringing, she wasn't allowed to show it, and she was still trying to change what the Silence had drilled into her mind for years and years. He understood trying to ditch habits that you were so used to. In the Academy, they taught how to keep your mind closed to anyone you didn't want in. When he met River, he had to take his time opening is mind to her. She hadn't rushed him, which was something about her that he highly respected. That was River, respectful and beautiful. He shook his head, going back to his picture examination. Her hair was a very dirty blond, darker than she had ever seen it in that regeneration. Her dress showed a generous amount of cleavage, and he smugly thought, 'I have a gorgeous and dashingly sexy wife!' He looked below the painting, and his face fell. There were two different plates below her portrait. One, older and more tarnished. The one directly below it, brand new, with only two fingerprints on each side. 'So that it could be placed there,' he said to himself. He looked with a scared and perplexed expression at the nameplates.

Old and tarnished; "Lady River Song, Time." He quirked an eyebrow, wondering at if they knew was a timelord and if they had a portrait of him as well. The brand new one; "Hailer of Destruction." He set his jaw firmly, his anger quickly rising. Now, he knew perfectly well that his wife was very good at destroying things or people for that matter, but he knew full well that it wasn't her fault that the entirety of the planet's population was dead, gone, or both. "Who the hell put this plaque here?" he screamed in pure anger. He heard a scuffle and saw a shadow shift in the far corner. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled half-heartedly. Emerging from the shadows, a small girl who looked no older than ten slowly approached the Doctor. Her skin was a pale blue, and her hair was a darker shade of purple. "I-I'm sorry sir," she stuttered quietly. She bowed her head, and the Doctor lifted her chin so that he could see her face. Considering her fearful expression, her features were very pretty. He gave her a small smile. "What's your name, and how old are you?" The girl's fear started to edge away from her features.

"My name is Zena Lynn, and I am thirteen human years. Who are you?" The Doctor looked down at the girl with gentle eyes. "I'm the Doctor. Where has everyone gone?" The girl's eyes looked downcast. "There were so many ships, of so many different shaped and sizes. There were beams everywhere, people disappearing out of the air, in the middle of the street, they were just gone. I was the last one left. The beams took a certain species, but not mine." Her shoulders sagged. The Doctor kneeled down so he was eye-level with her. "I'm going to help you Zena," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You can't help me. I watched my best friend disappear. She said it felt like she was flying on her feet. And that's what…-" The Doctor watched as the girl faded in front of his eyes. His hand fell to the ground, and it stayed there. His stayed kneeled on the ground for a few minutes before he stood slowly, still in a daze that he couldn't have helped that young girl, barely a teenager. He sonicked the area from where she had disappeared and no readings were shown. The Doctor was furious. Some species out there had just killed off an entire planet for who knows what stupid reason. He picked up and brick and hurtled it at the wall, not caring where it landed.

Though he had been closely studying the painting of his wife, he had failed to notice the painting directly beside it. His face softened when he saw it. It was him and River Song, dancing alone on an empty dance floor. He had his arms around her waist, and she had taken off her heels and was holding them behind his head as he held her. He was wearing a tux with an emerald green shirt, the same color as River's dress. There was one name plate under the painting, and it looked brand new, just like the second plate under River's portrait. He smiled slightly at what it said. He traced the lettering and reveled in what it said. "Love in the Pure," it said. 'Zena must have placed it there," he thought bittersweetly. He though about his wife. 'I should probably go and visit her,' he thought. He jumped through the broken window and sprinted to the TARDIS. He flew around the controls, for once turning off the handbrake so she wouldn't know he was coming. He materialized in Stormcage, quietly opening the door so he didn't startle her.

But he couldn't have startled her, because she was pressed against the wall with one of the guards biting on her neck. "Please," she said desperately. "I know what I've done and I'm sorry!" The guard seized her by the throat. By then, it had gone too far.

"What the hell are you trying to do with my wife?"

**FINIS**

Wow, um, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Chapter four should be up in a week or so, and I'm now working on a River/SimmMaster deal on a favor for a friend of mine. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


End file.
